Eddie Low
Eddie Low (1976 - 2008) is a strange and highly unstable serial killer in Liberty City, and a random character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description He is notorious for killing his victims late at night, such as joggers. From his early childhood, Eddie was always different. He would touch his friends in places and ways that worried his friends' parents as well as his own. Their pleas for Eddie to cease continue to echo in his head, tormenting him because he continued his sexual escapades as he matured into adulthood, which further developed into homicidal behavior. Eddie also makes claims that suggest he was molested by his father. Eddie is now a socially awkward, bisexual necrophiliac. Niko Bellic meets him across the street from the Auto Eroticar dealership in northern Alderney. Eddie first asks for a ride to the docks so he can 'drop off his friend' (presumed to be the head(s) of one or more of his victims, concealed in a gym bag). His next port of call is Purgatory, Algonquin. He appears for a second time in an alleyway in West Berchem and attempts to make small talk. Niko is taken aback by Low's strange and disturbing comments, including asking Niko if he enjoys being spanked. He tells Eddie to 'fuck off,' and that his behavior is not cool. An enraged Eddie launches into a tirade about how exactly he killed some of his victims. For example, he says that he once kidnapped a mother's quarterback and then conducted anal rape and "strangled him into knots". This prompts Niko to respond with, "You need to get laid or something!" Eddie says that he already did; "A little jogger down by the water!" Low then takes out a knife and starts to attack Niko, quickly resulting in his own death. Throughout the game, Weazel News and various Internet websites report on a mysterious, nameless serial killer who has been attacking, murdering, raping the bodies, and then mutilating people in Alderney, leaving the police without clues. Once Niko kills Eddie Low, the police find his body and, subsequently, evidence at his home that reveals him to be the killer. Eddie Low has two blog pages on MyRoom (a parody of MySpace) and Blogsnobs. They are both titled 'Eddie the filth slayer'. Not surprisingly, in his MyRoom page, it says that he has zero friends. He also leaves a few comments on websites. His Blogsnobs site is Eddielowfilthslayer.blogsnobs.org. He was being hunted by detective Jon Atkinson who, if given rights will make a film and a book detailing his hunt for the killer. Trivia *It is possible that he is named for Edward Low, an eighteenth century pirate notable for his methods of torturing and murdering on a whim. *He only appears for either of his encounters at night. *It is sometimes possible that Eddie will be killed by the police. If he attacks Niko while a police officer is close by, the officer(s) will not try to make him surrender, they will simply shoot him until he dies. *It becomes something of a running gag that the LCPD have not yet given him a nickname, and is repeatedly stated within articles on The Liberty Tree. * Eddie Low is possibly based on the real-life serial killer Joseph Duncan who also created a blog which detailed his crimes. http://www.fifthnail.blogspot.com Low, Eddie Low, Eddie Category:Random Characters Low, Eddie